Every Breath
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Dean, Sam, and their knew ally Becca Grant must make their way to Mystic Falls, Virginia to help Stefan, Damon, Elena, and others battle and hopefully defeat the alpha vampire. But with romance, drama, and feuds who knows what will happen.
1. Becca Grant

Every Breath

Chapter 1

~A Supernatural/Vampire Diaries Spin-Off~

Sam walked in cool and precise with Dean on his side as they asked yet another girl what had happened in this town.

"So your saying it was monsters?" Sam asked, even without a soul the guy had a knack for getting the answers he wanted.

"Yes." the young female answered quietly.

"Any particular type of monster?" Dean chimed in asking the girl.

"Black eyes." the red-haired girl said again.

"Thank you." Sam said and walked out with Dean right behind him. "So what do you think?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know. Probably just another pesky demon, let's just ice it and get out of here." Dean said getting in the black Chevrolet and driving off.

As soon as nighttime fell upon the dark, quiet city Dean and Sam set out with guns, knives, and really anything that could kill a demon. They made their way around the town mainly by the main roads. They tried to be quiet and not awaken anybody or anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a female screamed from a dark side street. Sam and Dean both sprinted down to see a man probably the demon corning a young female.

"HEY DICK!" Dean shouted to the demon who turned from the girl and looked at them.

"You!" It hissed.

"Nice to meet you, too." Dean smirked and readied his knife. But before it could move, the girl had gotten up and stabbed the demon in it's heart, with a knife similar to Sam and Deans. The demon fell to the ground dead, Sam and Dean both looked at the girl in surprise.

"How the HELL did you know how to do that?" Dean asked the girl.

"I'm not an idiot." she said rolling her eyes. "I'm a hunter." She said as she wiped off her blade and put it back in it's case.

"A hunter?" Sam asked coming closer to her. "What's your name?" He asked her, eying her with suspicion.

"Rebecca Ann Grant." She said. "But please call me Becca." she added, smiling at them.

"Well Becca," Dean started to say. "We are-"

"Yeah I know, Sam and Dean Winchester, the amazing brothers who hunt monsters." She said annoyed. "I have heard all about you." she added.

"You do?" Dean asked her.

"Oh man do I ever. The most recent news is Sam has no soul and Dean is pretty pissed off because Lisa broke his heart." She said putting on a fake-pout face. "So sad." she said sarcastically. Dean tensed up and Sam looked at her with suspicion.

"Do you hate us or something?" Dean asked her.

"No, just you guys are lucky." she said taking a deep breath. "I have been on my own for years, without parents let alone the last few years by myself as a hunter." she said looking down.

"We're sorry that life has been tough, we wish we could help." Dean said suddenly feeling bad for the girl, she didn't want this life.

"I can help you though." Becca said hopeful.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"I know you want to bag an alpha." She said. "I have a lead on the vampire alpha." She said.

"We already found him and he's in hell now." Sam said.

"No that wasn't the ALPHA that was his like co-captain." She said trying to persuade them. "I know where he is, or at least where he is headed. But I can't do it alone and neither can you two, you need me." she said firmly.

"Like we are gonna trust a hunter that is probably trying to double-cross us." Sam said glaring at her.

"You know I'm not lying Sam." She said.

"Is she?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"No, probably not." He said sighing in defeat.

"Then it's settled, take me with you I'll show you where he is and I can help you get Sam's soul back." She said smiling at them.

"No way in hell." Dean said angry.

"Dean, she's our only option." Sam said. Dean sighed annoyed.

"Fine, let's just go." He said getting in the car with Sam and Becca in the backseat.

"So where to?" Dean asked looking at Becca in the backseat.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." She said and then the car sped off towards Virginia.


	2. The Plan

Every Breath

Chapter 2

The drove all night and then some to get to Virginia, but when the finally got a motel room they knew they had to hatch a plan.

"So where is he?" Dean asked setting his stuff down.

"I don't know!" Becca said.

"God." Dean muttered.

"I'll go out tonight and scope out the place. Alright?" Becca said.

"Fine." Dean said.

"But we are coming with you." Sam said.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." she said heading into the bathroom.

"Well she's helpful." Dean said getting himself some scotch.

"Let's just give her a chance, Dean." Sam said.

"Fine but if she's a double-agent then I'm blaming it on you." Dean said pissed off. "Let's just get to work." he added getting out the laptop. After about thirty minutes and Becca was still in the shower, Dean sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink." He said and headed out the door, Sam shrugged and went back to typing on the computer when Becca came out of the shower.

"OH! SAM!" she said wide-eyed, she was only in a skimpy white bath towel. "I um thought both you and Dean had left." she said as the awkwardness grew and her cheeks reddened.

"Oh no it's ok. . ." Sam said checking her out. God she was hot. Becca quickly grabbed her clothes and ran back into the safety of the bathroom. When she got dressed and did her hair and make-up she returned outside to Sam who was trying to keep busy on the computer.

"Sorry about that." she said taking a seat next to him.

"It's ok." Sam said smiling at her.

"Well what do we have on this town?" she asked returning the smile.

"Vampires and werewolves galore." he said.

"Who?" she asked glancing at the computer screen.

"Rumor has it that there is at least 3-4 vampires who are a threat and a newbie werewolf." he said.

"Great." Becca said and then they heard the door open.

"Alrighty let's get this plan rolling." Dean said cracking his knuckles.

Becca walked into the Mystic Grill and sat down at a booth. She glanced around and looked for anyone suspicious."Hello." A mysterious man said sliding into the seat on the other side.

"Hi." Becca said knowing that the bait had worked.

"I'm Damon." he said smiling seductively at her. He had dark mocha colored hair, blazing green-blue eyes, and was muscular by the looks of it.

"I'm Becca." she said winking at him.

"Are you new to town?" he asked her casually.

"Yep, just moved here today." Becca said trying to sound authentic.

"Well how about I give you a welcoming present." he said taking her by the hand outside into the alleyway. She flashed her blade and that gave Dean and Sam the go ahead. Damon even though had pretended shut off his humanity, knew that he had to act real in order to get his food.

"So what's my present?" She asked him.

"This." He said popping out his fangs, Becca screamed on queue and Dean ran up with a stake.

"Not this time." He said throwing Dean against the wall. Dean rolled over with a cut to his forehead and arm.

"DEAN!" Becca screamed and then it was Sam's turn.

"Come on Damon Salvatore." Sam said provoking him.

"How do you know my name?" Damon asked him, his voice like venom.

"Not that hard, to figure out." He said throwing Damon to the ground.

"DAMON NO!" Becca heard a shriek behind her as a female pried Sam off of Damon and threw him against the building.

"SAM!" Becca screamed again grabbing her stake and ran up to the bitch.

"Hi bitch." The female with a British accent said and grabbed a hold of her shirt.

"ROSE NO!" Becca heard another male voice say and he grabbed a hold of her arm. "Take them back to the house." He added nodding to Sam and Dean.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I said so." The man added.

"Since when are you in charge?" Rose said with disgust.

"Because he said so." A girl said running up behind them. She was obviously human and she was out of breath from running so hard.

"Fine." Rose said, Becca was wide-eyed and before she knew it, everything went black.

Ohhh more drama to come!


	3. Sam's Soul Part 1

**Sorry for the lack of posting! School has been hectic! I know this may seemed rushed but trust me it's just so we can get into the action! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review it! I want to know you guys are interested in it!**

Every Breath

Chapter 3

Dean, Sam, and Becca woke up, tied up to chairs in the middle of a grand parlor.

"Good your awake." Damon said smirking. The others had started to file into the room, there were at least 8 of them in the room.

"Who are you?" Becca spat at the bitterly.

"Most of us are vampires so shut it you bitch." Rose said smacking Becca.

"Hey let us go you dicks!" Dean said struggling to get free.

"Nah." Rose said sarcastically.

"What are your names?" The human girl said stepping forward, she seemed innocent enough.

"Dean Winchester."

"Sam Winchester."

"Becca Grant." All three of the them said.

"Are you shitting me?" Rose said pissed off. "The WINCHESTERS and REBECCA GRANT?" she added ready to blow her top.

"Let me guess your not big fans of us?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Calm down Rose!" Damon said holding her back.

"What do you guys want anyways?" A guy around the age of sixteen said coming up.

"Maybe if you untied us we would tell you." Sam said annoyed.

"Why should we trust you?" Another girl said coming up behind him, she had darker skin and dark brown wavy hair.

"Because you guys clearly out number us and we don't have our weapons." Becca said trying to compromise with them.

"Fine." Damon said untying them. Once all of them stood up they all stood facing each other the eight on one side and the three of them on the other.

"We are hunters-" Dean started to say.

"Yeah we know." Rose said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Rose!" The human said. "I'm Elena Gilbert, I'm human just like you, so what ARE hunters?" she asked them.

"We hunt supernatural things like vampires, demons, werewolves, yellow eyed-demons, etc." Becca said just laying it all out for them.

"Well them why did you come here? We didn't do anything." A blonde girl said coming up from the back of the pose.

"Before we get down to business what are your names?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Damon Salvatore." Damon said cocky.

"Stefan Salvatore." he said solemnly.

"Elena Gilbert." she said innocently.

"Jeremy Gilbert." the teenage boy said flatly.

"Caroline Forbes." the blond haired girl said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bonnie Bennett." the girl with the black wavy hair said.

"Alaric Slatzman." he said eying them.

"Rose." The girl with the British accent said. Dean, Sam, and Becca nodded.

"Well we need to trap the alpha vampire give him to the king of hell Crowley so we can get Sam's soul back." Becca said bluntly.

"Whoa! Hold on, WAIT!" Bonnie said. "The KING of HELL?" she added her eyes wide.

"Yes but-" Dean started to say.

"But NOTHING!" Rose said. "I want them DEAD!" she pissed off. Becca gulped but Dean and Sam stood their ground.

"We only came here to get him, we don't want to hurt you." Sam said trying to be calm.

"Okay listen, guys we want to help but he is kind after us, too." Elena said.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"There's this curse and so Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and I all have to die." Elena said calmly.

"Because she's the doppelganger." Rose stated flatly. "Damn Katherine." she muttered under her breath.

"Well then why don't we work together?" Jeremy said. "If we team up we can't lose, then Sam gets his soul back and you guys don't have to die, there problem solved." he added.

"Nah we can do it on our own." Dean said trying to act cocky.

"I can get his soul back." Bonnie muttered.

"WHAT?" Sam said shocked.

"But in exchange for that, you have to help us." Bonnie said firmly.

"Fine whatever! But how?" Dean said hopeful.

"I'm a witch." she said.

"Alright witchy let's get cracking." Sam said excitedly.

"Well first off where is your soul?" she asked curiously.

"In this cage with the devil." Sam said gulping.

"WHAT?" Caroline said in shock. "How did it get there?" she added looking at Sam.

"It's a very long story." Sam mumbled.

"Oh boy." Bonnie said taking out her spell book. "I need your blood." she said. Sam nodded and cut himself a little bit so a few drops of blood spilled over on the table.

"Ok so now what?" Sam asked.

"Portare indietro la sua anima dal profondo ... riportarlo così si può sentire di nuovo ... da inferno dal cielo riportarlo. . ." Bonnie recited it what sounded like Latin or Italian. Sam gasped and all of them looked at him in shock.

Then he passed out.

-

**Bam.** Didn't see that one coming now did you?


	4. Sam's Soul Part 2

Every Breath

Chapter 4

Sam passed out and thankfully Damon and Dean caught him.

"He should be fine." Bonnie said closing the book and cleaning up the blood.

"Now you have to help us." Stefan said flatly.

"Fine! So how do we trap him?" Becca said as Damon and Dean set him down on the couch.

"Well first do you know about vervian?" Alaric asked the group.

"No. . ." Dean said confused.

"It's an herb that can hurt vampires, it won't hurt Klaus but it will protect you from his minions." Rose said.

"I have extras." Stefan said getting a necklace for Becca and two bracelets for Sam and Dean out of a small wooden box. When they put one on Sam's wrist he started to stir.

"Oh crap." Jeremy mumbled. When Sam finally opened his eyes he looked at them.

"How do you feel Sam?" Elena asked gently.

"I feel. . .I feel. . ." he said. "Better I guess. . .all the memories are starting to come back WITH feeling this time. . ." he added looking at Dean.

"OH MY GOD!" he said standing up and giving his older brother a big hug. "I'm sorry I almost got you killed I'm SO SORRY!" Sam said.

"It's ok, Sammy." Dean said. "Now please let me go. I can't really breath. . ." he added. Sam nodded and let go of him.

"Glad to have you back, Sam." Becca said smiling at him, glad he was himself again. Dean's brother and a hunter. Not just robo-Sam the amazing hunter who didn't give a crap at all.

"Well now that we can all feel again let's get cracking." Damon said sarcastically. Everyone rolled their eyes and sat down on all the couches.

"So now you don't have to trap Klaus you can kill him." Caroline said.

"True." Dean said flatly.

"Well then how do we kill him?" Becca asked bluntly.

"Nothing will." Rose said bluntly. All of them gave her a look of disgust. "I'm just saying it like it is! Nothing will KILL him." she added sending daggers to them all.

"Well what happened to an old fashioned burning?" Stefan asked trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe. But it will be hard you have to separate his body, put them all at least like I don't know a million miles apart then burn them." Rose said.

"Well it's a worth a shot." Becca said trying to be somewhat optimistic.

"But the big question is how do we-" Caroline started to say. But then the door opened and the heard running but of course they couldn't see it, it was a vampire.

"And you thought I was gone." It said bitterly. All of them put their backs to each other and each of them either a) got ready to run or b) got ready to kill it.

"Who are you?" Dean asked the obvious question.

"Wait a second. . ." They heard from up in the rafters. It was Elijah. Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Rose stood their with their mouths wide open and the rest of them stood there ready to put up a fight.

"I thought you were DEAD!" Damon spat at him bitterly.

"You can't kill me!" he retorted in disgust.

"Is that Klaus. . .?" Becca whispered to Elena. Elena shook her head.

"No, Elijah. We thought we killed him because we staked him." she said quietly. "I guess not." she added shaking a little bit. Becca gulped and readied her gun. Before anybody could speak Elijah was three feat in front of Becca.

"Now who are you?" He asked curiously. Becca shot him but he didn't even move. She stood there shocked. Elijah's fangs popped out, Elena had ran back behind Stefan that left Becca.

"BECCA GET BACK!" Dean shouted but Becca stood her ground. Sam and Dean sighed and came up on her sides.

"You three." Elijah said curiously. "Who are you?" he added.

"Becca Grant."

"Dean Winchester."

"Sam Winchester." They all said pointing their guns at him.

"Ah the Winchesters, and the Grants yes I have heard of you guys. You are hunters." Elijah said smiling wickedly at them. "But the problem is. . .your families killed mine so I figured it's only fair. . ." he lunging at them. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Rose all came up from the back and threw him to the ground.

"Rose! You bitch! I gave you your forgiveness!" Elijah spat at her. "How can I-" he started to say but Dean cut him off.

"Hey over here!" Dean said trying to be a distraction. When he started to walk over Sam put a fire blower on him.

"Dick." Dean muttered.

"Well the whole house is gonna burn down!" Elena said concerned.

"Nah, I'll put him in the fire place." Damon said picking him up and throwing him into the fire place. "Now where were we?" he added.

Is it the end of Elijah? Will Crowley make an appearance? Will they ever stop Klaus? You'll just have to wait and see!

-Becca


	5. Hey Katherine

**Hey sorry for no updates really but I have been really busy with school and other stuff also guys if you really want me to post I NEED reviews because I don't know what you guys want to see!**

Every Breath

Chapter 5

"So what do you guys know about vampires?" Stefan asked the trio, curiously.

"They bite people." Dean said sarcastically.

"Ignore him." Becca said dryly. "Stake to the heart, chopping off their head, and burning them works." she added.

"Good the basics are done." Damon said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up Damon." Sam said bitterly. Damon tackled Sam and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't push me you idiot. I can snap your neck like a twig." Damon said like venom.

"STOP IT!" Elena said frantically. Rose pried Damon off of Sam and he stood up still glaring at Damon.

"Calm down, Sam!" Dean said trying to control his younger brother. "Well this is going to be fun working together. . ." he mumbled sarcastically.

"Ok where do we find Klaus?" Becca asked trying to keep calm and make sure nobody got hurt.

"We have no idea" Alaric said bluntly. Becca rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Great, neither do we." Becca said sitting down on the couch.

"Wanna ask Katherine?" Caroline said trying to come up with an option. All of their posse glared at her while Becca, Sam, and Dean had no idea who this chick was.

"GOD NO!" Stefan said annoyed.

"She'll just manipulate us!" Damon snarled, Caroline immediately looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Who the hell is Katherine?" Dean asked the group confused as hell.

"She's Elena's doppelganger, her twin almost. But she's a vampire, turned Damon and Stefan into vampires and manipulated everyone in this room." Rose said flatly. "Now she's trapped in a tomb because Bonnie put a spell on it so vampires that go in can't get out." she added. Dean, Sam, and Becca nodded.

"Well don't sugar coat it." Becca mumbled rolling her eyes at them.

"Well I'm talking to this bitch." Dean said grabbing Ruby's knife and his gun then heading out the door.

"What the fuck, Dean? No way!" Elena said trying to catch up to him but Dean already in the impala.

"Can we catch a ride?" Becca said smiling weakly at them. They all rolled their eyes and got in the two cars that they had. When they got to the ruins of the church Dean seemed to know where he was going.

"How does he know where this place is?" Bonnie asked the obvious question.

"We looked it up online. It's a tourist attraction apparently." Sam said as they saw Dean go down the flight of stairs.

Dean got down to the tomb and peered into the tomb.

"Yo um Katherine?" Dean said yelling into the church. He saw a slim women who almost look exactly like Elena appear in a torn black and red dress.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked Dean bitterly.

"Dean Winchester. Your buddies told me your Katherine." Dean replied smiling at her.

"Well Dean why did they send you? Huh? Oh wait let me guess, to ask me where the hell Klaus is." Katherine said leaning against the wall, and rolling her eyes. Dean just smirked and looked at her seductively.

"Come on sweetheart, I hate your friends up there. Why not tell me where this Klaus guy is and I'll leave you alone?" Dean said leaning again the wall.

"Get me out of here first." Katherine said flatly. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me kill you, babe." Dean said ready to strike if he had to even though he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"DEAN!" Becca said as she sprinted down the stairs and saw what looked like Elena's twin. Holy shit she knew Katherine. . .she went to her high school for senior year but left right after graduation with some boy. "KAT?" she said astounded.

"You two know each other?" Damon said confused.

"She went to my high school for senior year but she left with a boy right after. . ." Becca said remembering her from homeroom and bio. She was popular and had lots of friends, Becca was kindaish friends with her, like they talked but they never really hung out, outside of school.

"Long time no see Becs." Katherine said sarcastically.

"You never mentioned you were a manipulative bitchy vampire." Becca said flatly.

"Me? Manipulative? Is that what THEY told you!" she said offended pointing at them.

"Don't listen to her she'll just mess with your head." Stefan warned her. Becca looked at everyone who was looking at her and then looked back at Katherine.

"Don't worry I don't trust her ever since she slept with my boyfriend." Becca said glaring at Katherine.

"That sounds like her." Rose snarled.

"Well unless she tells us where in God's name Klaus is I'm cutting off her head." Dean said flatly. Katherine glared at him.

"You idiot hunters don't scare me." she said smiling at them. "Everyone that has tried has failed." she added.

"So you DO know what hunters are?" Dean said."Yeah but that doesn't mean I know everyone by name, Dean Winchester." she said slyly.

"So you know who I am." Dean said.

"Yeah only because people talk. I lied before because I wanted to make sure but once you started talking like a cocky sarcastic bad-ass I knew it was you." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Well thank you for the compliments." Dean said sarcastically.

"Now back to business." Elena said crossing her arms over her chest. "Where is Klaus, Katherine?" she added.

"Now why would I tell you?" Katherine said dryly.

"Because I have a machete and one swing will take your head clean off." Dean said smiling at her sarcastically.

"Like I'm scared of a guy who can't even protect his brother." Katherine retorted. Dean gripped the machete and lunged at her.

"DEAN NO!" Elena shouted as Dean tried to take a swing at Katherine.


End file.
